


Tu vas craquer comme une merde

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [57]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: ''T'étais pas loin de craquer à la fin du match ! Tu vas craquer comme une merde dimanche !''





	Tu vas craquer comme une merde

Tu vas craquer comme une merde

  
''T'étais pas loin de craquer à la fin du match ! Tu vas craquer comme une merde dimanche !''

  
Grégoire avait assuré ça sur un ton nonchalant pour plaisanter, mais peut-être devait-il se reconvertir en médium parce qu'il avait prévu le but de Mbappé en finale et ça. Il avait fini par devoir reprendre son rôle de père quelques heures à l'avance en prenant Bixente dans ses bras, au moins il était heureux que ce soit des larmes de joie et pas de tristesse comme après le match des Légendes. Fred était parti interviewer les joueurs et les caméras étaient éteintes alors personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait observer les vraies larmes de fierté de Bixente Lizarazu.

  
''N'empêche, j'avais raison, t'as craqué comme une merde.'' Greg était taquin aujourd'hui, et il se laissait l'être parce qu'ils venaient de gagner la coupe du monde, ils étaient dans une ambiance de joie collective

''Tais-toi Greg, je suis champion, je me permets de le faire aujourd'hui.''

''En quoi avoir été champion 20 ans plus tôt peut te permettre de pleurer sans retenue ?''

''Arrête d'analyser Greg.''

''Arrête de reprendre mes mots.''

''On va vraiment se chamailler alors qu'on est champions du monde ? C'est quand même un mauvais timing, tu ne penses pas ?''

''Pas faux, mais je ne comprends quand même pas pourquoi être champion t'autoriserait à pleurer...''

''Décroche Greg, on va faire la fête avec les joueurs !''

''On a pas d'accréditation pour faire ça !''

''Je suis champion du monde Greg.'' Grégoire sentit son visage rougir alors que Bixente le traînait après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue, il voulait bien le croire maintenant !

  
Fin


End file.
